31 Days of Spring
by Wolfram von Bielefeld
Summary: A drabble series in which I update everyday with a new drabble. 3rd year in a row doing this. Yuuram/Wolfyuu alongside other minor pairings. fluff.
1. May 1st

**Hello everyone! I'm back once again with a drabble story! This time, though, it's not going to be connected with my Fall and Winter story. Treat this drabble story as a separate story line (like there was one to begin with?) Wolfram and Yuuri ****are ****married in this, and that's about all you need to know~ This will be, what? My third year of doing these? Yay for tradition!**

**Also! I'm thinking about starting a blogspot for my writing where you can read about advice that I have, preventing writer's block, future story ideas, and what I do to prep myself for writing. If you would be interested in reading something like that, let me know!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Sometimes, when Wolfram von Bielefeld was in a particularly lazy mood, he would lie in bed hours after waking and just think. He had been doing it ever since he was a little boy. He would wake up in his bed – one that was much too big for a child his size—and just contemplate the world.

The thoughts would range from all subjects. He would think about his family, his toys, what games he would play that day. Many, many things that Wolfram couldn't even really remember once he got up. He mostly thought about how lonely he was. How he was often left to his own devices. He never really felt like he truly belonged in the castle, and the only person who seemed to listen was Elizabeth.

As he grew older, the mornings in bed never diminished. He still sat in bed thinking, but the thoughts turned from games and fun to war and strategy. What was he going to do with his life? Who would be become?

During this phase of his life, Wolfram often thought of his oldest brother, Gwendal. He would think about what a great general he was, how talented. And sometimes, he would hesitantly acknowledge Conrart's military skill.

He would think about how he felt left behind when all of his friends ran off to play soldier while he rotted away in the castle. Even the most minor noble's son had joined the forces in the Great Demon Kingdom's fight against humanity. And for those who had remained, like himself, most of them had long since married and were starting families of their own. Once again, Wolfram was alone. But he was much too old to complain about it. Rather, he admitted that he would probably never marry and moved on with his life. There wasn't such a rare person who could pledge to deal with Wolfram's rages and tantrums for the rest of their lives, and Wolfram wasn't going to change himself for the sake of some unknown, faceless love, so he would just remain as he was.

As he grew older and the war ended, Wolfram's thoughts shifted more towards the future. What was he going to do now that there wasn't a war to fight in? What should he do to better help his country? As the third son and a bastard, he was promised little later on in life. Every honor he held presently was one that he, himself, worked to obtain.

Wolfram often contemplated if he would get married. Despite his earlier claim that he would simply never find anyone to marry, the thoughts of years spent alone still left him with an empty feeling in his chest. Was he truly unloveable? He highly doubted it. He just wasn't the type to marry, nevertheless love. He would be fine by himself. Just as he had always been.

He sometimes fancied the thought of becoming a hermit who would remain hidden away from the world.

Yes, Wolfram von Bielefeld would simply never find anyone to love because there wasn't a single person on the face of the planet who could look past his anger enough to love him for himself. So that was that. He pushed those thoughts away and submerged himself into the life of a young noble, ignoring the hollow feeling of loneliness for the unknown love that would never be.

Now, at his current age of 92, he thought about his husband.


	2. May 2nd

**Happy May 2****nd ****guys! Here's another drabble~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Feet.

A weird phobia, Yuuri knew.

But still…

Feet.

Yuuri was terrified of feet. Any form of them. He didn't like seeing them, he didn't like touching them, and he very much did not appreciate them being shoved in his face.

After being married for Shinou knows how long, Yuuri had thought that Wolfram would have been aware of the _number one thing that Yuuri was not okay with_. Apparently not.

"Oh c'mon, Yuuri! I didn't mean it!" Wolfram whined, hiding his snickering behind false concern.

"You know I don't like feet! You know!" Yuuri complained, refusing to come out of the cocoon of blankets and bedding that he had formed around himself. He was sulking, he knew, but what Wolfram had done was mean.

Wolfram sighed and slumped against the blanketed form on the bed, casually laying his body on top of the cushioned mound. On top of it all, he started humming like Yuuri wasn't even there to begin with!

"W-Wolfram!" Yuuri gasped. "Can't. Breathe!" Okay, so maybe he could, but Wolfram could handle a little revenge. "You're hurting me!"

Wolfram immediately jumped away from Yuuri, clawing away the blankets in an attempt to reach his husband, an apology quickly forming on the tip of his tongue. As soon as the last sheet had been ripped away, however, Yuuri was shoving his hands in Wolfram's face, rubbing his hair, touching his cheeks. Hands, everywhere.

Wolfram shrieked a very…erhm manly shriek and frantically pushed himself away, falling over the edge of the bed when Yuuri's hands refused to relent. The sound of Wolfram trying to catch his breath and Yuuri's evil chuckling filled the air. Yuuri had used his only weapon to extract revenge on his blond husband. And oh how it had been sweet.

Yuuri regretted it, however, after half an hour of begging Wolfram to come out of the blanket shell he had formed around himself.

"You know I don't like hands in my face, Yuuri. You know!" The blond's muffled voice pouted.


	3. May 3rd

**Happy May 3****rd****! Hope you guys had a wonderful day~**

**If you have questions about writing fanfiction, or what techniques I use, check out my writing site (link on my profile) I'm going to be posting blogs there full of information~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Yuuri…" Wolfram mumbled, voice thick with sleep.

Yuur groaned and was silent for a few still moments before sighing and replying. "Yes…?"

Wolfram rolled over to face Yuuri, moonlight streaming into the room and illuminating it enough for Yuuri to see that his husband was very much half asleep. "I'm hungry…"

Yuuri stared for a moment. Wolfram raised his eyebrow expectantly.

"And…?" The double black questioned unwisely.

"And I'm hungry." Wolfram's voice had the undertone of undeserved anger.

Yuuri chose to roll over and ignore his husband. Again, unwise. "What am I supposed to do about it? It's the middle of the night!"

Wolfram groaned and rolled over, back facing Yuuri, attempting to ignore the vicious claws of hunger gripping his stomach. All was silent in their bedroom for five minutes before a loud growling resounded. Yuuri groaned and sat up, looking around the room drowsily.

Standing from the bed, Yuuri offered his hand to Wolfram. "C'mon…I'm sure there's something in the kitchens…"

Wolfram's eyes brightened and he jumped up, ignoring Yuuri's hand and choosing to latch his arms around Yuuri, hugging him in return for his kindness.

It took twenty minutes for them to trek to the kitchens, find some cookies, and head back to their room. With their stomachs full of sugary goodness, their lids heavy, and their arms wrapped around each other, they slowly drifted back to sleep.

Wolfram was glad to have such a wonderful husband.


	4. May 4th

**Happy May 4****th**** everyone! Whew today has been a day…so tired…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

A yawn broke the silence that he been ongoing for several hours. Wolfram glanced up and looked across the room to see Yuuri's eyes drooping and his quill lagging. They both had been signing paperwork at their respective desks for hours on end in an attempt to catch up with what had been neglected in favor of spending time with Greta.

"Are you alright over there, Yuuri?" Wolfram asked, going back to signing his name over and over again.

Yuuri's tired voice called back to him. "I'm alright…just tired…and my wrist is sore."

Wolfram paused for a moment to finish a signature before looking up once more and squinting his eyes at Yuuri to inspect him. His eyes relaxed after a slight moment and he returned to signing.

"Give it another minute or two and we'll go to bed."

"Nnn." Yuuri agreed, returning to his paperwork.

Another moment of silence passed before Yuuri yawned again, unable to keep it from escaping at the last possible moment. He tried to ignore it and just finish up the work, but he couldn't. The need to rest his tired mind and wrist became primary.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri called. "Has it been a minute, yet?"

Wolfram's eyebrow twitched. It had been fifteen seconds, at the most. "No, Yuuri, not yet."

Yuuri chose not to answer, picking up the quill and beginning once again. More silence. Another yawn.

"Wolfram…" Yuuri whined.

Wolfram sighed before standing up and walking over to Yuuri's desk and helping him out from behind it. "Fine fine, it can be a minute, now."

Yuuri smiled and placed a noisy kiss on Wolfram's cheek, linking his arm through his husband's before leading the way to their bedroom.

All in a day's work.


	5. May 5th

**Happy May 5****th****, everyone~ I hope that you all had wonderful days!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Yozak was frustrated.

He was having a bad day**. **He knew from the moment he had first woken up that morning that that day was going to be bad. And lo and behold, it was.

Nothing seemed to be going right. His hair was sticking up in odd directions, his clothes all felt weird, and nothing sounded like it was good to eat.

Currently, he was standing before his expansive closet, trying to choose what he would take with him on his next mission. You see, Yozak was rarely at the castle for long periods of time; mostly, he came to switch out attire and then leave again. But this is where most of his troubles from the day had originated from.

He could not, for the life of him, find anything that was suitable for his next role as a widowed farmer's wife. Yozak not being able to put together an outfit was like Murata not allowing the light to shine off of his glasses: it simply wasn't done. He had been at it for two hours, now, and he had made absolutely no progress.

The corset and petticoat combo?

No…not modest enough…

The black, high throated frock?

No…too depressing…

The plaid, knee length dress?

No…too girly…

Yozak dug and dug, but it seemed to be to no avail. Nothing was working…He thought briefly about taking a quick shopping trip for something more suitable than what he currently possessed.

But then, like a beacon of light, the perfect outfit aligned in his head, shining its color coordinated rays down upon him.

The blue floor length-apron combo…

Perfect.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad day, after all.


	6. May 6th

**Hello everyone! Happy May 6****th****~ I'm so glad that it's the weekend!~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Ah….Ah…" Wolfram muttered. "Ah…AH! ACHOO!"

"Are you okay, Wolfram?" Celi asked, turning her green eyed gaze to her youngest son. Currently, the two of them were only a couple among hundreds of people who had turned out to watch the baseball game that the Shin Makoku Blue Socks had put on against the Caloria Sluggers.

Although neither of them had any interest in baseball, they both had the same reason for attending…more or less.

Yuuri's uniform seemed to fit in all of the…_right_…places. As did most of the men, but Wolfram only had eyes for his husband.

Unfortunately, he hadn't taken into account that it was spring and that Wolfram was deathly allergic to the season. Well, more like allergic to the pollen. Rather, he had allergies and there was nothing that Gisela could do about them.

"Do you need to go inside, Wolfie? I know that your allergies always get bad in the spring…" She paused for a minute as she was consumed by memories of his childhood. "Ahh I remember when you were only twenty five years old and you came down with that cold…your little nose was so red and your cheeks were, too! Oh I could have just pinched them for days!"

And then, his mother promptly shoved his face into her breasts, further cutting off his oxygen supply. More so than the runny nose had. He grimaced when she finally let go, and answered her question from before.

"I'm perfectly fine, Mother…I'll go back inside when the game is over."

Neither of them mentioned that fact that not only was the game the last thing on either of their minds, but even if they had desired to pay attention, they had no idea how baseball worked. It was as foreign a concept as forks and kneeling to propose.

Wolfram tried to fight another sneeze, but was unsuccessful. His nose was running horribly and he had a terrible headache. Quite honestly, he was miserable and could barely focus on what was in front of him.

He would bear it, however, because that uniform fit Yuuri in all the…_right_…places.


	7. May 7th

**Happy May 7****th**** everyone! Tomorrow is Mother's Day! I hope that you guys have plans to make your mama feel special~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Really, Yuuri? Really?" Wolfram asked, exasperated. "Didn't we go through this last year?"

Yuuri hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Wolfram. I really thought that I would remember this time…Please help me!"

Wolfram looked unsure. "I'm not sure…"

Yuuri scooted closer to Wolfram, offering his blond husband his puppy dog eyes. "Wolf…You I love you, right?"

Wolfram gulped and looked in any direction other than Yuuri's face. "Y-Yeah…I love you, too, Yuuri…"

Yuuri gentled started rubbing Wolfram's shoulders soothingly. "And you know that I'd do anything for you, right?"

Wolfram couldn't help but melt under the gentle touches, the tension in his muscles going away instantly.

But Wolfram had worked hard this year!

"Wolfram~" Yuuri called gently, sugar coating his words.

Wolfram stared down at the sweet cakes on the kitchen counter that he had worked so hard to prepare by himself. And he was pretty sure that they were only a little burnt…much better than the previous year's gift of cookies.

Wolfram groaned before giving in. "Fine, fine! They can be from the both of us."

"Yahoo!" Yuuri shouted in joy, smashing his lips against Wolfram's. "Thank you, Wolfram! I love you, I love you, I love you!" 

Wolfram blushed and looked away. "Don't forget Mother's Day next year! You know that it would hurt Mother's feelings if you didn't prepare a gift!"


	8. May 8th

**Hello everyone! I hope you had a wonderful Mother's Day! Originally, I was going to write a Mother's Day drabble, but I'm just tired and I want to have something written before I go to bed _**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"So…" Wolfram started awkwardly. "You're leaving?"

Yuuri nodded and tugged on his black slacks, tucking his white button down shirt into them. The moonlight shining through the window was just enough for him to find his way around the room. He still felt heated from the frantic love making that had occurred only moments ago, but he knew that prolonging the eminent goodbye would only make it worse.

Wolfram sighed. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

Yuuri sighed, too, and for a moment, he was tempted. "Not this time, Wolf. I'm not going to be gone long, anyway…just a day or two here. Mom just wanted to have dinner with me and Shouri since she hasn't seen either of us in so long."

Wolfram pouted at his husband as the double black seated himself at the edge of the bed.

"You know that I hate when you leave…" Wolfram allowed his eyes to drop to the hands folded in his lap.

Yuuri tucked a stray curl behind Wolfram's pale ear. "Just as much as I hate leaving you. It won't be so long."

Wolfram nodded and leaned forward to press his lips gently against Yuuri's. Yuuri returned the kiss, moving his lips against the pair of soft ones attached to his. He reached up to cradle Wolfram's cheeks between the palms of his hands, holding him gently.

They parted much too quickly for Wolfram's tastes, and he lifted his arms to cling to Yuuri's shoulders.

"Come back soon, Yuuri. I'll miss you while you're gone."

"As will I." Yuuri murmured in Wolfram's ears, placing a kiss on it.

After a few more moments, Yuuri stood from the bed, turning to exit the room.

"Yuuri! Wait!" Wolfram called out.

Yuuri turned back to gaze at his blond husband, the sight of upturned lips and softened eyes making his heart beat in rapid succession.

"I love you, wimp." The smile turned into more of a smirk.

Yuuri chuckled. "I love you, too, brat."

The grin on Wolfram's face was radiant.


	9. May 9th

**Happy May 9****th****! I hope you all had a lovely day! Sorry this is late! For some reason, the website wouldn't allow me to upload anything last night _  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing~**

Yuuri gasped for air as he surfaced in his bathtub on Earth. The sound of his mother's squealing instantly met his ears and he wished for ear plugs as the squealing grew louder.

"Yuu-chan~ Mama has missed you so much!" Miko leaped forward and hugged him to her chest, squealing some more.

"Mom, I need to breathe!" Yuuri gasped, his face a bright shade of oxygen-deprived red.

Miko pouted at Yuuri's comment. "What? Mama can't hug her Yuu-chan anymore? And its 'Mama', Yuu-chan~"

Yuuri groaned and stepped out of the tub, water dripped and soaking the floor. He picked at his clothes in an attempt to detach them from his skin, but the water had firmly glued them to him.

Miko seemed to notice his struggles after a moment. "Oh~ Mama will get you some clothes. Just stay here~"

Yuuri nodded and waited for her to return. He had only been on Earth for a few minutes and he already missed Wolfram. Everything seemed meaningless without him. He sighed. It would only be for a few hours. Just dinner, and he could go back. He thought about the time differences and came to the conclusion that Wolfram would be waking up right about now, lifting his head and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Yuuri smiled, carried away with his thoughts.

Miko returned shortly, interrupting Yuuri's chain of thoughts. "Oh ho~ Is that a blush? Yuu-chan was probably thinking of Wolf-chan, right~" His mother giggled at the thought. "You'll have to give me all the details on your marriage~ It's been so long so long since I've seen you!" With that being said, she skipped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

As Yuuri tugged on dry clothes, he wondered how much time was left before he could go home.


	10. May 10th

**Hello everyone~ Happy May 10****th****~ I hope you all had a wonderful day!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Wolfram sighed and signed his name on the dotted line. Then, he repeated. Again. And again. He really didn't like it when Yuuri wasn't there to help him with paperwork…the task seemed to be twice as boring without his husband there to keep him company.

Looking out the window, he could see the bright blue sky and the maids hanging laundry. He sighed again and mourned the loss of such a beautiful day.

He put down the feather for a moment or two before picking it up and signing again. Really, though, some of the paperwork that reached his desk was ridiculous. A request for a statue of a giant bearbee in the center of town? A bill that states that the third week of every month should be spent wearing pink?

Who thought of this stuff?

He sighed once more. His pile of paperwork seemed to be getting bigger rather than smaller, and it appeared that he would remain behind the desk for most of the day.

A knock on the door thankfully interrupted his task. He told them to come in at once, eager to put down the paperwork for a moment or two.

"Greta? What is it?" Wolfram asked, instantly assuming the worst, as was his nature as her father.

Greta smiled and lifted a picnic basket from behind her back. "Why don't we have lunch together?"

Wolfram really, really wanted to…but the paperwork… "I really should finish this paperwork…" 

Greta pouted at the suggestion. "C'mon, Papa Wolf! It'll be fine for just one day!"

Wolfram was out the door before she could finish her sentence.


	11. May 11th

**Happy May 11****th****~ I hope you all had wonderful days!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

It was in the way that Yuuri turned his head that made Wolfram love him. The slight turn that shook his shaggy hair every which way. The way his shoulders angled in that perfect form. Wolfram loved it and sometimes, he would call out to Yuuri in the hallway if only to get him to turn his head.

It was in the way that Yuuri dressed. Black on black, white trimmings. The messy shirt and the baggy pants. The way that he didn't really care who and what saw and thought of the way he looked. How plain he was…so plain that it made him unique. Intriguing. Wolfram adored the rushed dressing, the wrinkled clothes. Even if he fussed over Yuuri almost daily, straightening his collar or adjusting the bottom of his jacket.

It was in the way that Yuuri spoke. His happy voice ringing with optimism. The naïve sound that hadn't left him even after all those years. The way his voice got so excited when talking about the simplest things. The way he whined when he wanted something, or assumed authority whenever it was required of him. Yuuri's voice was even enchanting when he was angry. Sometimes, Wolfram would incite an argument just to hear it.

It was in the way that Yuuri cared for everyone. Even the poorest commoner had a place in Yuuri's heart. He denied nobody and yet everybody at the same time. This was very frustrating for Wolfram in the first years of his knowing Yuuri. Attempting to accept that being Yuuri's number one was almost impossible to accomplish had been very difficult for him. He had been raised to think that he would be the apple of his lover's eye. And he was to Yuuri. But he wasn't the only apple. Yuuri loved everyone in different ways. After a few years of being married, Wolfram had grown to appreciate and even love this part of him.

It was in the way he made life an adventure. Everything was new to Wolfram when he experienced it with Yuuri. Yuuri's reactions to the daily lives of the Mazoku made it seem much more amusing and exciting than the tasks had ever been. Wolfram grew to anticipate the next adventure that Yuuri would, no doubt, plan. The next time they could be together to discover the world, together.

It was in the way that, when it came down to it, Yuuri was very good at his job. He was a good king. One of the best. And this couldn't have made Wolfram any prouder. It was all that he had ever wanted from Yuuri, and to see it achieved to effortlessly endeared Yuuri to Wolfram even more.

But really, it was in the way that Yuuri splashed around in the fountain, spraying water everywhere, in order to reach Wolfram. It was in the way that soggy arms wrapped around the blond and drenched him in pond water. It was in the way that Yuuri had happily shouted his name, exclaiming how happy he was to seem Wolfram. It was in the way that Yuuri's arms squeezed the blond even tighter to him.

It was in the way Yuuri held Wolfram close and whispered in his ear.

"I missed you, Wolf."


	12. May 12th

**Hello everyone~ Happy May 12****th****!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Wolfram was angry. He didn't know why, he just was. Sometimes, Wolfram was just in a bad mood, and today was one of those days. He stomped around and grumbled under his breath, taking his anger out on pillows and wooden practice dummies.

Maybe it was because, with Yuuri having just returned the day before, Wolfram had been kept up all night having rigorous sex with his husband, and as a result, hadn't had much sleep. Perhaps it was because he was having a bad hair day, random curls sticking out in different directions and just not seeming to obey him. Perhaps it was because he had nothing to do because there were no patrols available to him and his squad.

Or maybe it was just because Wolfram was angry.

Either way, nothing he did seemed to improve his day. He indulged himself and had an extra sweet for lunch, he had read a book that he had been dying to read but had been too busy to. He had chosen to safe today's paperwork for tomorrow. He had even forgone his uniform for a more comfortable vest and trouser outfit.

None of it seemed to improve his mood at all.

Currently, he was sitting in one of the library's lounge chairs, trying to focus on the book in front him, occasionally sipping at his tea. Suddenly, the door slammed open and his black haired husband rushed in, a huge grin on his face.

"Wolf!" Yuuri called, hurrying over to Wolfram. "I've been looking everywhere for you! I didn't get a chance to tell you something this morning because you were still asleep."

"What is it, wimp?" Wolfram sighed in an exasperated tone, still attempting to read while talking with Yuuri.

Yuuri grinned and inched closer to Wolfram, leaning over him. With a lingering motion, Yuuri placed a firm kiss on Wolfram's lips.

"I love you, Wolf." He whispered gently in Wolfram's ear, causing the blond to blush a light shade of pink.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad day, after all.


	13. May 13th

**Happy Friday the 13****th****, everyone! I hope you all didn't have an unlucky day! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Gunter's heart was pounding and his hands were shaking. He could hear his breaths coming out in quick gasps and the tapping of his shoes on the stone floor. It was all too loud. Much too loud.

Today was a bad omen day. The worst of them all. The thirteenth. Already, he had crossed paths with a black cat and had tripped over a salt shaker that had somehow found itself laying in his path. He had even knocked over a priceless vase and discovered a new wrinkle on Gwendal's face.

Yes, today was indeed a very bad one.

But never fear! Gunter was resilient and refused to let himself lose to the bad omens! Heavens, what would his precious Majesty do if his ever faithful Gunter weren't prepared to serve him to his full abilities?

The thought almost made him nose bleed.

"Oh…Your Majesty…graceful and adorned in ebony and all colors that are night. So regal and noble. So proud and graceful. Oh…" Gunter sighed, gliding down the narrow hallway towards the King and Prince Consort's room. It was time to awaken the demon king from his slumber.

With pink cheeks and eyes brimming with excitement, Gunter prepared to feast his eyes upon the powerful form of his Majesty while in such a vulnerable state. He didn't bother to knock before he swung open the door, giddily exclaiming 'Your Majesty~' for the world to hear.

"Gunter! Get out!" King Yuuri shouted, throwing a pillow at Gunter while trying to cover up Prince Wolfram with a blanket.

Their naked forms were glistening with sweat of rigorous love making and their hairs were in matching states of disarray. Prince Wolfram, how had been perched atop the king's lap, was now slumped over onto King Yuuri's chest due to the king's sudden attempt to preserve his husband's modesty.

Gunter could do nothing but stand there, cheeks red and eyes glazed over, a thin trail of red escaping his nose.

What a gift from Shinou to receive such a good omen on bad omen day.


	14. May 14th

**Hello everyone~ Happy May 14****th**

**I hope that you all had a wonderful day~**

**About reviews, I'm sorry if I do not reply to them all, for some reason, the website is not allowing me to reply from my email like I usually do and I have to physically find the review to reply to it, and sometimes, I skip over one on accident because I am as blind as a bat! I'm sorry if you have reviewed and I have not replied!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Currently, the Demon King and his husband were riding through the forest together in search of a place to hold the picnic that they had planned for the day. The weather was nice, and the bad omen birds were nowhere to be found. It was the perfect day for a picnic.

Well, it would be the perfect day for a picnic for anyone else.

Wolfram and Yuuri were anxious and paranoid. Never before had a planned event that included both of them ever gone so well. Yuuri expected the ground to collapse underneath them. Wolfram expected assassins. Either way, neither of them took such nice weather and lack of bad omen birds well.

Honestly, who could blame them? Whenever they planned to trek outside of the Blood Pledge Castle – and sometimes even when they didn't—chaos, somehow, ended up following them. Even after half an hour of riding, they still didn't feel any more relaxed.

Their caution would prove to be well placed.

Mere moments after locating a spot for their picnic, a group of assassin's jumped down from the trees. All three of the men sneered and raised their blades, boasting their abilities to slay a sandbear single handedly, and how the Demon King would be no match for them.

Wolfram took care of them in under ten minutes, and then they were on their way, happily riding along the path with no worries at all.

Yuuri interrupted Wolfram's cheerful humming after fifteen minutes by announcing his relief.

"I'm glad that we went ahead and got the inevitable chaos out of the way early! It would have ruined the picnic if they had shown up later on!"

Wolfram agreed happily and the royal couple enjoyed another day with each other, the poorly trained assassins already forgotten.


	15. May 15th

**Hello everyone~! Happy May 15****th****~ I have a big test tomorrow so I'm just going to write something really quick so I'm sorry if it's short!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Yuuri rolled over and poked Wolfram, rousing the blond from his sleep.

"Hmmm…" Wolfram grumbled, waving Yuuri away sleepily.

"Wolfram…Wolf…" Yuuri hissed, attempting to get the blond's attention.

"Hmmmmmmm?" Wolfram grumbled even louder, but the tone indicated that this time, it was a question.

"Wolf, I'm hungry."

"Hmmm!" Wolfram grumbled once more, the tone telling Yuuri that Wolfram was protesting.

"You know that I would ask the guard if I could, but they aren't supposed to leave the door way."

"Hmmmm…" Wolfram whined.

"Oh c'mon. Can't you protect me long enough for me to get a snack?" Yuuri insisted. He knew that Wolfram wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, but Yuuri couldn't ignore his stomach.

"Hmmmm!" Wolfram whined again, his tone rising slightly. Yuuri knew that the battle would be won soon.

"Please?"

"Hmmm." Wolfram grumbled regretfully, shifting the blankets off of himself in order to venture out into the world.

"Thanks, Wolf!" Yuuri grinned. "Love you!"

Wolfram just grumbled and shuffled out the door.


	16. May 16th

**Happy May 16****th****, everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful day~  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Gwendal stitched carefully at the yarn in his hands. The purple mass was soon turning into what he would think is a magnificent unicorn. The rest of the world, however, would view it as a mutant crawdad with a horn strapped to its face.

They just didn't appreciate art.

Gwendal sighed as the sound of destruction and doom resounded throughout the castle. Anissina had probably failed once more. Luckily, he had managed to evade her and had sacrificed Gunter in his stead. He would much rather spend the day knitting his crawdad peacefully.

He heard a crash in the hallway and sighed once more.

"Yuuri! You cheat!" A familiar voice from Gwendal's childhood shouted. However, instead of holding the sincerity that it had once screeched, his little brother's voice held some amusement. Perhaps his marriage had toned him down, after all.

Gwendal went back to his knitting. By this point, the constant explosions had caused him to miss many stitches, but he didn't even care anymore. The headache that was currently drilling nails into his head refused to let him be, and he was convinced that the only cure was to finish the crawdad. Knit one, pearl two. Knit one, pearl two.

_CRASH!_

"Yuuri! What the heck?" His little brother's shrill voice shrieked.

"It's okay! It's okay! We can fix it with…er…duct tape…or…something…"

"What is 'Duck-tape?' Sounds painful…And that was a national treasure!" Wolfram shouted at his husband.

"Eh…heh…heh…" Yuuri laughed nervously.

Gwendal sighed and gave up knitting. It looked like today would be just another normal day at Blood Pledge Castle. Explosions and all.


	17. May 17th

**Happy May 17****th****! Hope you guys had a lovely day~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Stop it." Wolfram stated, his eyes unblinking.

"Not unless you do," Yuuri returned.

"I won't."

"Good, because I won't, either."

Silence lasted in the room for three seconds before Wolfram spoke once more.

"I don't even know why we're doing this."

"You started it." Yuuri assured him.

"I was just looking up to make sure that you hadn't gone to sleep while we were doing paperwork." Wolfram's voice rang out, exasperation clear.

Yuuri grinned. "Ahh, well, I suppose it turned into something else."

"Don't be obnoxious." Wolfram warned.

"Don't be tenacious." Yuuri returned without missing a beat.

"This is ridiculous."

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Because it's already stared." Wolfram stated heatedly.

"Then why don't you stop it?"

Silence, once more.

Finally, Wolfram blinked and it was all over and Yuuri returned to his paperwork. He even had the gall to hum to himself happily.

"You know, you are the worst person in the world to have an impromptu staring contest with." Wolfram grumbled, scribbling his name on a parchment.

Yuuri grinned at his husband. "And you're just a sore loser."

"Wimp."

"Brat."

Wolfram smiled silently to himself and returned to his paperwork. 


	18. May 18th

**Happy May 18****th****, everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful day!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Wolfram sighed and patted down the purple fabric that draped around his husband's shoulders. Yuuri had never held much talent for dressing himself. Today was the day that a foreign diplomat from some far off, nameless, human country would be arriving to the great kingdom of Shin Makoku. He was representing a queen who was interested in drawing up a treaty between the two countries.

Of course, this was nothing new. Yuuri's new era of peace had brought on many changes of heart in countries that had once held hostile intent for the mazoku. Wolfram rearranged Yuuri's collar, straightened out his shoulders, and pulled at the hemlines of the sleeves. Yuuri took it all in ease and turned this way and that as per Wolfram's orders.

Yuuri was busy humming to himself as Wolfram attempted to balance the heavy ruby jewel on Yuuri's shoulder and finally snapped after dropping it.

"Could you stop being so jolly for a minute so that I can make you decent in front of the human strangers?"

Yuuri paused, his smile slipping for a split second before returning full blast. "Yes, dear."

Wolfram calmed his ruffled feathers and returned to straightening out the outfit. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the giant jewel was firmly in place on Yuuri's shoulder, held there with some extra reinforcing because with Yuuri's luck, it would find a way to slide off.

Yuuri turned in front of the full length mirror to look at himself as Wolfram messed with is hair, twisting the unruly black locks to and fro in a wasted effort to order them into a style. Yuuri's hair was hopeless, and it probably always would be. Wolfram sighed and smiled a slight bit, affectionately patting Yuuri's shoulder.

"Alright, you look like a king, now."

Yuuri turned to face Wolfram and gathered the blond into his arms, placing a firm kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Wolfram. I don't know what I would do without you."

Wolfram smiled and wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck. "I don't know, either."


	19. May 19th

**Happy May 19****th****, everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful day! I will be answering reviews tonight, so expect a reply soon! This drabble was a special request from a reader. I hope you enjoy it~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Wolfram lifted a foot from the soapy water of the bath, watching the water dribble down his leg and land in the pool once more. Warm droplets cascaded down his neck from his hair and his green eyes were hooded in comfort. He felt entirely relaxed in the warmth of the bath. To him, nothing could have made the moment better.

Ahh, well except a naked Yuuri wading towards him.

"Hello, Wolf." Yuuri said as he neared Wolfram, the blond's raised foot bumping against his chest. Yuuri grabbed it and leaned forward to place a kiss on the raised part of the leg, smiling afterwards. "I see you've started your bath without me."

Wolfram smiled contentedly. "Why, it appears that I have."

Yuuri leaned even closer. "I don't know how I'll find it in myself to forgive you."

"Perhaps I could figure it out…"

Wolfram leaned forward and pressed his lips against Yuuri's in a heated kiss, lips moving fiercely against his husband's and arms wrapping around his neck. Wolfram raised his leg and wrapped it around Yuuri's waist, pressing himself closely to him, leaving barely enough room to preserve comfort.

"That might work." Yuuri murmured into Wolfram's ear after breaking the kiss, his voice sounding strained.

"Hmmm." Wolfram mumbled absent mindedly, attempting to get Yuuri's lips to connect with his once more.

"Or…" Yuuri whispered.

"Or?"

"Or…maybe not."

And with that being said, Yuuri promptly dunked Wolfram underwater and commenced laughing. "Okay, okay. Now we're even."

Wolfram came up sputtering and looking very much like a drowned cat. His green eyes glowed under his mop of blond hair and his nostrils were flared in anger. "Yuuri…Shibuya…"

"Uh oh…" Yuuri mumbled, backing away from his irate husband. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that…"

"Maybe." Wolfram growled before tackling Yuuri into the water.

The two of them couldn't bring themselves to exit the baths until much later.


	20. May 20th

**Sorry that I missed a few days! I've been out of town and I have been without internet for a few days, but here are the drabbles I missed!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Yuuri grinned around a tiny finger sandwich, chewing thoughtfully as he observed Wolfram and Greta napping on the blanket. Both of them had a habit of drifting off to sleep on these picnics, leaving Yuuri to his own devices.

With a blond on one side and a brunette on the other, Yuuri sighed contentedly, stroking his hands through both of their hair in a smooth, even rhythm. He caught himself humming and embarrassedly cut it off.

Wolfram had been the first one to drift off. After an energy draining game of tag with Greta, his husband had drifted over to the blanket and leaned against Yuuri, making a pillow of the Maou's arm and slowly falling asleep. Greta, after spending some time making daisy chains, and eventually waltzed over to Yuuri and plopped down on his other side, snuggling up close to him. Her eyes had snapped close almost immediately and soon, her snoring greeted Wolfram's.

Truly it was a perfect day. The weather was the breezy warmth that comes with spring and the flowers were in full bloom, petals swirling around them.

After days of signing papers in a stuffy room without the joys of fresh air, Yuuri was extremely grateful to spend his day off out in the open with his family with him. It was moments like these that he cherished the most.

Truly it was a perfect day.


	21. May 21st

**Once again, sorry for being late! Hope you all had a wonderful day~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Yuuri sat before the fireplace, cradling his head in his hands. A terrible fire had ransacked the villages to the east, killing many and injuring even more. Humans. Racism. Yuuri had been fooled for a while into thinking that he had put an end to it all.

He had been wrong.

Now, hundreds were dead, thousands were homeless, and one person was responsible for it all. The Maou. He was. It was all his fault.

Without his permission, tears slipped through the cracks of his fingers and spilled onto the carpet below him. He had been trying so hard. So very hard. But it had all been for naught. Bringing peace to a world that didn't want it was a hopeless cause.

Hands draping themselves around him shook him out of his trance. His teary eyes flew up to greet the narrowed green orbs of his husband.

"It wasn't your fault, Yuuri."

The dam broke with that sentence, and great sobs and choked tears flooded out of Yuuri much like a river. He flung his arms around Wolfram, burrowing his face into Wolfram's neck. Wolfram merely patted his back, offering as much comfort as he could.

"It isn't your fault, Yuuri." He murmured. "It never was and it never will be. Peace will come. I promise."

"H-How?" Yuuri whispered harshly. "How could peace possibly come? There's too much hatred…"

"Oh, I know it will. Without a doubt." Wolfram murmured reassured, smiling softly.

"How do you know?" Yuuri mumbled.

"Simple. We have you as a leader."


	22. May 22nd

**Happy May 22****nd****~ Hope you all had a wonderful day!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Yuuri."

"Hm?"

"Wake up."

"Hm…"

"Yuuri…You usually wake up way before me. What's wrong?"

"Hmmm…."

"Are you still upset about yesterday?"

"Hm."

"You know, I had the best dream last night." Wolfram said slyly.

"About what?" Yuuri asked finally, sitting up.

"About this man…he had the most stunning pair of eyes and the silkiest hair…but the best part was that he had the sweetest smile and kept talking about how he was going to change things around here…that he was going to bring peace." Wolfram grinned.

Yuuri looked confused for a minute. "You dreamed about some strange man?"

Wolfram sighed and climbed on the bed, laying next to Yuuri and kissing him on the cheek. "He was you, you wimp. Keep our chin up."

Yuuri smiled softly, kissing Wolfram on the lips. "Thank you, Wolf."

"No problem, wimp. Now get out of bed!"


	23. May 23rd

**Happy May 23****rd****, everyone~ I hope you all had a wonderful day!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"I don't get the point." Wolfram finally decided, sitting back in the computer chair that he was currently situated in.

"Wolfram. It's the Sims. Is it really that hard to understand?" Yuuri grumbled back distractedly, toggling with the facial expressions of his sim.

After being forcefully sent back to Earth due to Yuuri's stress over recent events causing much more harm than good, the duo was currently attempt to absorb themselves into ruining the lives of imaginary people. It was great fun for a little while until Wolfram really thought about it.

"I mean, who would have so little to do with their own lives that they would have enough time to fix these imaginary people?" Wolfram wondered, staring at the blocky blond on the screen who was supposed to be him.

"You are thinking way too much about this." Yuuri finally decided, turning to stare at Wolfram after making Wolfram's sim read a book. "It's just a game, Wolfram."

Wolfram looked befuddled by this. "But it's their entire lives. I just feel like I have too much power over these people…"

Yuuri shook his head and grinned. "Why don't you just try it for a little while? I think you'd like it." Yuuri pushed Wolfram's chair closer to the computer and showed him how to use the mouse.

Wolfram's eyes were wide in wonder and his hands rapidly went to clicking. "I don't know if I'm doing this correctly…"

Yuuri grinned. "You'll be fine! I'm going to go order a pizza. I'll be back in a minute."

Wolfram nodded helplessly and returned to the game.

After a walk down the stairs, a phone call, and another walk, Yuuri was back to the bedroom. He cracked open the door and took in the sight of Wolfram staring intensely at the screen.

"Are you alright, Wolf?"

Wolfram whipped around and grinned widely at Yuuri. "Oh this is great! You've just given birth to our fifth child, all named Liesel of course!"


	24. May 24th

**Happy May 24****th**** everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful day~**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Wolfram. You have to take a break." Yuuri mumbled, voice heavy with sleep. "Come to bed already…"

Wolfram's stared at the computer screen, unblinking. "I can't, Yuuri. I am responsible for these imaginary people's lives, now! What if they die because I had to sleep?"

Yuuri groaned and sat up in bed. "You've been obsessively playing that game since yesterday. It's just a game, Wolfram."

Wolfram did not appreciate finding flaws in his own logic, and promptly ignored his husband. His Yuuri sim was busy feeding the children while his own sim was hard at work, earning a living for his family. As it should be.

Yuuri stumbled over to sit next to Wolfram. "C'mon, Wolf. And why do I have to be the mother?" He found the simple life the sims on the screen led to be mildly disturbing.

"Because," Wolfram stated. "Well…because my game my rules. So there."

"Oh really now?" Yuuri questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Uh huh." Wolfram mumbled distractedly, already paying all of his attention to his sims.

Yuuri sighed and decided that if he had to be the bad guy, so be it. In a split second, his finger was pressing the off button and the screen had grown pitch black.

"Hey!" Wolfram whined. "What did you do that for?"

Yuuri ignored the question and gently dragged Wolfram to the bed, turned the light off, and promptly went to sleep.


	25. May 25th

**Happy May 25****th****, everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful day.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Seeing Wolfram in Earth clothing was odd and yet amazing. The torn jeans and untucked shirts we so different from his usual pristine appearance, that Yuuri found himself staring at Wolfram for long periods of time, if only to intake the image and imprint it on his memory.

One morning, unparticular, Wolfram came down the stairs in a large shirt and shorts, and the vision that he created of exposed legs and arms hit Yuuri so hard that he felt like he had to sit down for a moment.

Man…how far he had come. What had once been usual to him, had become so unusual and foreign from his daily life that it now seemed strange. In Shin Makoku, people didn't generally run around with their legs and arms exposed, well, except for lady Celi, but that was different. Seeing Wolfram in such attire was like seeing him in a completely new light.

Quite frankly, it was a light that made Wolfram seem just as beautiful, if not more, than usual.

Yuuri could get used to it.


	26. May 26th

**Happy May 26****th****! I'm going to be at an anime convention this weekend, so I'm going to go ahead and upload the drabbles for those days.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Oh! Here is a picture of Yuu-chan when he entered his first beauty pageant~" Miko squealed, pointing to a picture of a clearly unhappy Yuuri in a dress. His black hair was pulled into two high pigtails and his dress was plaid and adorable. "And here is one of him during the annual summer festival~" She pointed to another one of a young Yuuri all dolled up in a yukata and traditional Japanese hair style.

Wolfram chuckled at the pictures of his husband and looked across the room to see Yuuri pointing on the couch. "You were very pretty, Yuuri."

Yuuri grumbled and chose to refrain from commenting. Instead, Miko answered for him. "Oh he was! He was the prettiest boy of them all! Oh…but then he started playing baseball and getting all dirty…"

She flipped the page to show a much happier Yuuri holding a baseball glove and ball. He was grinning a large, gap toothed smiled and his eyes were wide in happiness. Wolfram's own eyes grew soft at the happy image that he made. He looked like nothing could have made him unhappy.

"You look happy." Wolfram commented, raising his eyes to meet Yuuri's.

Yuuri chuckled slightly. "Oh, I was." He paused for a moment to think over his next response. "It felt like I had finally found what I was meant to be doing."

Wolfram nodded and looked back down on the photo album. Pictures of Yuuri with friends, and Yuuri in baseball uniforms, looking so very happy. Wolfram wondered if he missed leading a normal Earthen life. It was very hard to do when Shin Makoku claimed his as their Maou, and maintaining the life that he once lead was nearly impossible.

Miko sat silently, watching the scene rather than contributing to it. Yuuri was also silent for a moment before speaking up once more.

"But…" He started.

Wolfram looked surprised. "'But'?"

Yuuri smiled. "But, becoming the Maou felt even better than that. I love baseball. I have almost my entire life, but Shin Makoku seems like more than that."

Wolfram's smile was blinding.


	27. May 27th

**Happy May 27****th****!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Miko pouted as she patted down Yuuri's jacket and hugged Wolfram to her. "You can stay, you know…You never come to visit your Mama anymore!"

Yuuri laughed sheepishly and ducked away from her grasp. "It's been fun, mom, but we have to return. There's been a lot of tension lately and the people need me."

Wolfram nodded in approval of this statement. As much as he loved Earth, it just wasn't home…and right now, Shin Makoku needed the Maou. Even if he dreaded the watery travel, his heart was aching for the large stone structures and the smell of fresh, pollution free, air.

"We'll visit again, soon. I promise." Yuuri reassured her, grabbing Wolfram's hand. "Both of us."

Miko sighed, but she couldn't hide her smile. "I'll miss you both…stay safe! Mama is always here if you need her!"

Wolfram greatly appreciated the statement. It warmed his heart to see a mother who was so devoted to her children. It had not always been that way for him while he was growing up, and it still wasn't that way, now. His mother was hardly ever home and whenever she was, it was only to share the company of some man. He had been alone for much of his childhood and it had caused him to grow into a bitter and angry adolescent. Yuuri had done away with much of it, but it was still there, buried under years of hurt and neglect.

Wolfram surprised Miko by gathering her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "Thank you." He murmured, his bout of emotion causing him to act against his will.

"Oh," She spoke in surprise. She wrapped her arms around Wolfram, too, hugging him back as gently as she would any of her other children. "You're welcome, Wolf-chan. I'm your mother, too, now that you and Yuu-chan are married."

Wolfram pulled away with a soft smiled and took in the sight of Miko's warm grin and gentle eyes. Such look was very rare for Wolfram, but he could surface some similar looks from his mother, whenever she was feeling particularly motherly. It was the look of motherly love radiating from her.

Wolfram grinned. "We'll be back, soon. Don't worry!"

Yuuri smiled at the two of them, happy to see his mother and husband getting along so well. "Yeah, mom, we'll be back, soon. Time passes much slower here so you won't have to wait long."

And with that, the two of them disappeared in a pool of water, leaving nothing behind but the remnants of Miko's happy smile.


	28. May 28th

**Happy May 28****th****!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"Do I _have _to do this?" Yuuri groaned as he tried to take his mind off of the smelly paint that Wolfram was using.

Almost instantly after awaking up, Wolfram had decided that it would be the perfect day to paint and had ordered Yuuri to pose for him. Yuuri had tried to remain firm, but eventually, his blond husband had won the argument. Like always. Yuuri just couldn't handle conflict, especially when it concerned Wolfram.

"Yes. Yes you do." Wolfram murmured from behind the easel. "Now stop whining, wimp!"

Yuuri sighed and remained quiet for a moment before speaking once more. "Wolfram?"

"What is it, Yuuri?"

Yuuri paused before answering. "Why do you like painting so much?" It seemed that whenever Wolfram wasn't practicing his sword play, he was painting his odd geometrical paintings with his smelly paint. Yuuri wouldn't mind it half as much if the paint didn't smell so bad.

"Because it's something that I'm good at."

Yuuri begged to differ. "Erhm…yeah…"

That probably wasn't the smartest response because Wolfram stood abruptly and charged towards Yuuri, and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him to a cabinet in the corner. He let Yuuri go so that he could fling open the doors and point to the cloth covered canvases lying inside. "Take a look and then we'll see if you have the gall to say different! Hmph!" Wolfram huffed.

Yuuri rolled his eyes and patted Wolfram's shoulder, mentally preparing himself for the disastrous sight that surely awaited him. "Calm down, Wolf."

"Hurry it up, wimp!"

Yuuri obeyed, and silently reached inside the cabinet to removed one of the canvases, slowly pulling the cloth off of it.

"Woah!" He gasped in surprise.

The flawless portrait of Wolfram's uncle surprised him. No geometrical shapes. No lemons. No odd coloring. It was extremely realistic and seemed to be done by a practiced hand.

"See?" Wolfram said smugly.

Yuuri nodded in surprise. "Yeah…I see…but Wolf, why do you paint so differently, now?"

"Oh, that?" Wolfram asked as if it were obvious. "It's what's in style, now! I think it's much better! Now get back to posing!"

Yuuri groaned and returned to standing ramrod straight and trying to ignore the smell. He supposed that he was doomed to odd shapes and coloring forever. But it was okay with him…

If only the paint didn't smell so bad.


	29. May 29th

**Happy May 29****th**** everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful day! Sorry that it's not much, guys, but I just returned home and I have had less than five hours of sleep all weekend.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Wolfram flinched as he observed the yarn fluttering to the ground. He shyly looked up to see Gwendal paying little attention to his blundering, and promptly picked up the yarn and began once again. His fingers twitched and his needles clicked and for a little while, everything was going well.

Until he dropped the yarn again.

He just couldn't understand how Gwendal could sit there, silently, for hours just weaving yarn in and out of loops without going crazy. He was almost there, his eye twitching every time the yarn started to slip. To Gwendal, knitting had always been a stress relief, but to Wolfram, it was the exact opposite. It made the vein in his forehead twitch with stress and his shoulders stiff.

Looking out the window and observing the sun's position in the sky, he wondered how long it would take for Yuuri to get him out of that room before he exploded.


	30. May 30th

**Happy May 30****th**** everyone! It's almost the end and I hope you enjoy these last two chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The two of them were having a private dinner on the balcony of the third floor ballroom. As per Wolfram's request, of course. It had taken hours of arranging and begging the maids for it to happen, but lo and behold, there they were.

It felt like ages since he had been able to spend a minute alone with his husband. To be able to stare into his eyes without abandon and simply _be_.

Okay, so it had been that morning, but still.

Wolfram needed his Yuuri time. He just couldn't go a day without it. After years of thinking that Yuuri would never love him, going a day without spending some private time with Yuuri was like water torture. Unable to hold it in any longer, Wolfram had sought out the maids and then, everything else just fell into place. The balcony, the ballroom. Everything.

It was all perfect. Candlelight, tasty food, roses, blood red table cloth, even red wine perched in an ice bucket off to the side. The two of them couldn't keep their eyes off of each other as the wind gently played at their hair and danced around the candles. Food wasn't the main point of the dinner, they were. Yuuri had a dreamy smile that was mirrored by Wolfram and the moment couldn't have been any better.

Wolfram knew that he was too distracted by his beautiful husband to eat and he knew that he'd go to bed hungry, but none of that seemed to matter once Yuuri grabbed his hand and led him out to the middle of the dance floor and started swaying with him. Neither of them needed any musical assistance as their feet seemed to move on their own to a rhythm that couldn't have been captured by sound.

Wolfram laid his head on Yuuri's shoulders and practically melted at Yuuri's touch. The hand on his and the arm around his waist was so soft and yet firm that he could do little more than to sway limply in whatever direction commanded.

He could feel Yuuri's breath on his ear as the Maou lowered his head and whispered softly into Wolfram's ear.

"I'm so in love with you, Wolfram."

Wolfram's smile was large and happy as he returned the gesture. "And I'm so in love with you, too, Yuuri. Even if you are a wimp."

"Not a wimp…" Yuuri mumbled as his swaying began anew, twirling Wolfram on the dance floor without a care in the world.


	31. May 31st

**Happy May 31****st****! It's been fun, guys, but I'm afraid that it has to come to a close. Another year gone by with another 31 chapters of drabbles. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really enjoyed reading your thoughts and suggestions. Make sure to check out my other stories as they update and happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Ah!" Yuuri exclaimed as he stretched out at the dinner table. His belly was fully and his body was content and nothing could have been better. "It feels good to have everyone home!"

Wolfram nodded his agreement as they both took in the sight of their friends and loved ones gathered around the table, all enjoying one of the rare meals they all got to have together. It seemed like it had been such a long time since they had all been gathered in one room. Even Celi and Yozak were both home, which was very rare unless prompted by some national crisis.

Conrad and Yozak were gently flirting with each other when they thought no one was looking. Gwendal and Gunter were trying not to catch each other's eye but were failing. Celi was gushing about Fan-Fan to Gisela while clasping her hands and squealing loudly. Anissina and Greta were bonding over ideas for her new book. Yuuri and Wolfram were holding hands and grinning at each other without a care in the world. Even within their sectioned off groups, they all held a sense of togetherness that couldn't have been erased. Yes, it was definitely one of those nights where nothing could possibly go wrong.

Well, after the three explosions, everything seemed to be normal. Unless you counted Celi nearly suffocating Yuuri and Wolfram in her breasts and Gunter bleeding all over himself. But those were normal occurrences…Well, as normal as could be expected from Blood Pledge Castle.


End file.
